The Only Exception
by RunningAwayWithSeddie
Summary: A Seddie Songfic. Seddie Fluff in here. Please review! I suck at summaries so just read it, I promise it's nice! :


**A/N: Soooo, it's a Seddie songfic! Obviously, the song is The Only Exception by Paramore. I hope you like the songfic! Leave a Review and tell me what you think. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the cast members. Because if I did, iCarly is in Teen Nick or Nick Nite now. ;)**

The Only Exception

Chapter 1:

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to re-assemble it_

_And my momma swore she would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist…_

Coming from a broken family, Sam Puckett had sworn that she would never ever, ever let herself be fooled with this crazy little thing called "Love". She thought it was stupid, she thought it was foolish and most of all she thought it was nothing but non-sense and make-believe. She hated seeing people all lovey-dovey. It makes her wanna puke blood. She believed that life didn't have happy endings like fairy-tales do. She believed that everyone in love wasn't meant to last forever. She made a vow to herself that she would never ever fall in love, and she was determined to keep that promise. She was doing pretty well with that promise until…

_But, darling, you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

That day. _January 3, 2009. _Sam remembered that day so well. They both said it was "just to get it over with". Sam tried her best to believe that, but no. That day was the day the match sparked and grew a fire. _That was the day Sam knew she had feelings for Freddie Benson. _Freddie Benson, her nerdy best friend. Freddie was one of the people Sam never imagined she'd fall for. But she did, and boy, she fell hard. She did her best in hiding her feelings and she was good at that. Nothing changed, it was normal Sam and normal Freddie bickering like there's no tomorrow. Sam loved hitting Freddie, some may say it would be because of hate, but now, Sam does it because she is yearning for some physical connection with Freddie, and if this is a way to do it, then she'll do it!

_Maybe I know somewhere, deep in my soul, that love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone or keep a straight face_

_And I've always live like this, keeping a comfortable distance_

_And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness_

_Cause not of it was ever worth the risk…_

Sam knew it would be for the best if she kept her feelings for herself, Sam knew it will all be for the best if no one knew that she had a crush on Freddie. You see, Freddie is in love with her other best friend, Carly Shay. Sam would've liked it better if Freddie fell in love with another girl from their school and they'll be all lovey-dovey together, holding hands, making out, cuddling and all that, but of all the girls Freddie could be in love with, does it have to be Carly Shay? Does it have to be her best friend? She may not show it, but Sam's broken and hurt. She'd rather have the feelings she has for Freddie live inside her until it slowly fades away. She knew she would never admit to Freddie or Carly her feelings, it was too much of a risk. Sam would always tease Freddie about his un-ending love for Carly, in times when Carly and Freddie are around, she puts on a fake smile and laughs it off whenever she teases them, but when she's alone, in her room, she breaks down and cries until she fell asleep. Freddie always told Sam that he had moved on from his feelings for Carly for a long time now. Sam never ever, ever believed Freddie until one day….

_But, darling, you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

Sam saw Freddie sitting alone in a small corner drinking his beverage in Groovie Smoothie. Sam wondered why Freddie was so glum, so right after she had gotten her smoothie, she went to Freddie's little corner, pulled a chair and sat beside him.

"**Why so glum, Frednub?" **Sam asked

"**It's nothing.." **Freddie replied flatly

Sam knew there was something wrong, she had never seen Freddie this problematic since the day they met, and trust me, they've know each other for a pretty loooong time now.

"**I don't believe you, Fredalupe. C'mon, spill to momma." **Sam managed to say

After a few moments of silence, Freddie looked up meeting Sam's gaze, **"Uh, Sam, can we talk? Y'know, privately?" **By this time, Sam was now reaaally curious about what's going on with Freddie so she said yes.

"**Where will we talk privately?" **Sam asked

"**The fire escape." **Freddie said.

"**The fire escape? Thaaaaat fire escape?" **Sam said putting so much emphasis on the word "that".

"**Yes, Sam. That fire escape." **Freddie replied, and now, Sam felt her heart beat faster. _That fire escape… _she thought, _That fire escape… OUR Fire Escape, the place we shared our first kiss together_… She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Freddie say something.

"**Uh, Sam? Can we go now? You're zoning out on me." **

"**Uh, sorry, yeah, sure. Let's go." **Sam replied, embarrassed.

* * *

They arrived at the Fire Escape and they stared at the beautiful site of Seattle for a while until Freddie spoke up.

"**I never thought I would see Seattle this beautiful."**

"**Yeah, I know, me too." **Sam replied

'**Soooo, Freduccinni, what is it that you would like to talk about?"**

"**Uhhh, you see, Sam, I've always told you that I have gotten over my feelings for Carly, right?"**

"**Uhhm, yeah. Why?"**

"**You've never believed me, right?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Well, would this make you believe me?"**

And before Sam could say anything, Freddie cupped Sam's face with his hands and planted a gentle kiss on her lips, Sam was stunned and shocked the whole time, even until Freddie slowly pulled away and took his hands off Sam's face.

"**What was that?" **Sam said, still surprised.

"**I'm sorry, but I don't know. It just felt right. It just came to me and I thought I'd have to do it." **Freddie replied, looking right at the floor.

"**Ey, it's cool." **Sam replied tapping Freddie on the shoulder.

"**You won't kill me?" **Freddie said slowly lifting his head meeting a pair of two beautiful, blue eyes that made him melt.

"**No, of course not. Why would you think that?" **Sam said with a little laugh.

"**Because you hate me…?"**

"**If I hated you, do you think your face hasn't received a slap by now?"**

"**So, you don't hate me? And you accepted the kiss? Sam, does this mean…"**

But before Freddie could finish what he was saying, Sam grabbed Freddie by the lapels and kissed him back. She pulled away and said, **"What do you think, Freddork?" **

A smirk appeared on Freddie's face and he put his hands in his pockets.

"**Wipe that smirk off your face, nub. See you later." **With that, Sam left the Fire Escape.

_I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, ohhhh_

Sam couldn't sleep at all! It's three in the morning and she's still here in her bed tossing and turning, blushing, smiling and just thinking about Freddie and what had happened earlier in that Fire Escape. She knew that fire escape was special, she knew it was going to do something with her and Freddie. But now, Sam is confused, does this mean Sam and Freddie are boyfriend and girlfriend now? She didn't know exactly, it felt like it is, but she didn't know. Freddie didn't say that they are a couple now. Sam was disturbed from her thoughts when her phone rang, it was playing So Close by Jennette McCurdy, she recognized the tune remembering that it was the song she picked for Freddie's personal ring tone, she grabbed her phone form her side table and quickly answered.

"**Hello Freddo!"**

"**Hey, my little cupcake. Still up?"**

"**Yeah, couldn't sleep. You?"**

"**Couldn't sleep either, thinking of you and what happened earlier."**

A smile appeared on Sam's face when she knew she wasn't the only one thinking about that.

"**Well, Frednub we gotta sleep, we have school."**

"**I know. Ughh. Night, cupcake, see you in school."**

"**Night, nub. See ya." **

That phone call ended and Sam fell into deep sleep afterwards. She dreamt about the happening a few years ago at that Fire Escape… they're first kiss.

_But, you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

Just when Sam was about to leave her house, heading to school, someone knocked on her door, she got her bag and her house keys and quickly ran to the door. A smile had spread across her face when he saw the most beautiful guy leaning against the wall beside her door.

"**Hey Freddison, what are you doing here so early?"**

"**Is it wrong for a boyfriend to pick up his girlfriend in the morning and bring her to school?" **Freddie replied with a smile.

All of Sam's confusion went away when he heard Freddie say that. They are boyfriend and girlfriend.

"**Wait… so we're like, y'know.." **Sam said

"**Boyfriend and girlfriend? Seems like it." **Freddie replied before kissing Sam on her cheek.

"**Good morning, beautiful." **Freddie whispered against her skin

"**Why, it is a good morning, Freddie." **Sam replied while he hugged Freddie.

"**Ooh, I like that." **Freddie said

"**Huh? What do you mean?" **Sam asked Freddie

"**You calling me by Freddie." **Freddie said.

"**Oh, just because we're together now doesn't mean I'm gonna stop calling you nicknames." **Sam laughed

"**Ehh, I'm used to it." **Freddie replied before grabbing Sam's hand

"**Let's get to school and tell Carly, Sammy." **Freddie said

Sam locked the door behind them and Freddie took Sam's hand again and intertwined their fingers. It felt right. Sam thought that the spaces between her and Freddie's hand were sculpted and made perfectly for each other.

* * *

They walk into school hand in hand, fingers intertwined, receiving glances and confused looks from everyone but they didn't care, they just simply smiled. They walked to Carly and she was confused and surprised at the same time.

"**Mind on telling me what's going on between you two?" **Carly said poking Sam on her ribs.

"**Well, the nub couldn't get enough of me and he decided to bring me to the Fire Escape and he kissed me again and well, what happened, it happened." **Sam said

"**Well, that's what she said." **Freddie said putting an arm around Sam

"**Well congrats! I always knew you guys would end up with each other." **Carly said to both of her best friends.

"**You did?" **The couple both said together

"**Yeah. Freddie, Sam teases, hits and makes fun of you and yet you're still here sticking with us. And Sam, you stare at Freddie with dreamy eyes when you think no one's watching you." **Carly said laughing

"**Oh, shut up Shay!"** Sam said , her face red with so much embarrassment.

"**Oooh burn." **Freddie said laughing kissing Sam's head, but before he could, Sam stopped him.

"**You say another word you'll lose your girlfriend on your first day." **Sam said giving Freddie a glare.

"**Oh, I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean that. I'm sorry, I love you so much." **Freddie quickly said, grabbing both of Sam's hands.

"**Oh, Carly, please tell me why I have a gullible boyfriend. Love you too, Freddie." **Sam said kissing Freddie's nose.

"**So you stopped with the nicknames now, Sam?" **Carly said poking Sam again in her ribs.

"**Chill Carly, he's still a nub. He's just my nub." **Sam replied with a small laugh

"**That's my little girl." **Freddie said kissing Sam's head

The bell rang which meant they had to go to class already. It was just the first bell which meant they still had time, which is why Freddie walked Sam to her class. (A/N: Awwww how sweet!) Right before the second bell rang, Freddie and Sam said their goodbyes.

"**Bye, baby. See you later." **Freddie said

"**Bye, baby. See ya." **Sam replied. And Freddie gave Sam a peck on the lips, not knowing that the whole class was watching until they heard claps and applauses.

"**Alright, settle down!" **Sam said to her classmates

"**Leaaaave, nub!" **Sam told Freddie

"**Alright, I'll leaaaave!" **Freddie replied

On his way out Freddie shouted, **"I love you my blonde-headed demon!" **Sam had to bury her face in her hands to hide the blush that she was wearing so that her classmates wouldn't see.

_But, darling you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

Up until now, Sam still doesn't believe that Love felt this good. Freddie Benson is her boyfriend, what they had was love. Even everyone couldn't believe what happened between the two. And, now, Sam was very happy in-love. And for once she thought…

_Maybe, just maybe, true love exists._

_And maybe, Sam Puckett was on her way to believing._

_Oh and I'm on my way to believing_

_I'm on my way to believing…_

**A/N: Soooo, did you like it? What did you think about it? Please do me a favor and click that little button below. Thank you! :)**


End file.
